


Three makes a Patton

by BeeCeit



Series: Patton's no idiot [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Patton will fight, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Self-Harm, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: All Deceit wants is love and affection... Unfortunately he finds the wrong way to get itPatton just wants to support his dark scaley son





	1. Once is an incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be part of a series, but I have no idea how the heck to do that. Help???
> 
> Edit: I FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE IT A SERIES

In hindsight, Deceit knew full well that his plan was destined to fail. He also knew that Patton Sanders, blind though he may be, was very good at seeing through the bullshit of others.

Just like every other story in this somehow cliched fan fiction trope, it started as an accident. 

Deceit, being literally half snake, was cold blooded. Now, it was normally something he could handle, he wore three layers specifically for that purpose (although he'd never cease claiming it was for the aesthetic). However, no matter what his hands shook slightly. And since coming to the light side of the mind, it had gotten worse. While the mindscape was normally freezing, when Rage went in a, well, rage, he made a very effective heater. There was no need for the lights to keep their side heated when Thomas lived in Florida of all places.

The shaking was hardly an inconvenience most of the time, and the lights hadn't seemed to even notice. He was certainly not going to tell them about it if he didn't have to, he refused to be seen as weak in any way. Still, Deceit definitely shouldn't be trusted to use sharp objects. … Which is exactly what he was doing when the whole fiasco started.

Deceit had been enjoying a quiet evening by himself when he heard a knock at the door. Curious as to why anyone would intentionally seek him out, he opened the door to see Patton smiling brightly.

“Hey, there, kiddo! I was wondering if you wanted to come help me make dinner?”

Patton was bouncing on his heels, slightly, and his hopeful eyes rivaled those of begging pitbull puppies. (Absolutely impossible to say no to, trust me. I have one purebred and three mixed pups. They're devils.)

“Patton… I… well, no, I suppose.”

Patton frowned and seemed to dim for a moment until he remembered Deceit's odd way of speaking.

“Oh! So you so want to help!” He giggled, grabbing Deceit's hand. “Come on! I'm making Chicken Pot Pies!”

Deceit allowed himself to be pulled to the kitchen, definitely taking note of the warmth seeping through his glove.

“I've already started making the sauce, would you mind cutting up the carrots while I get the rest ready?” 

Deceit nodded and was steered to a cutting board with washed and peeled carrots ready to be diced.

“Patton… may I not ask you a question?” Deceit asked, taking off his gloves and getting to work.

“Shoot, Dee-xters laboratory.”

“That show literally doesn't have a character named Deedee- um, nevermind. I wasn't wondering… why don't you cook? Wouldn't it be faster to just summon food?”

“It would be. But this is relaxing for me. And I like making nice things for my Fam-ILY.”

Deceit didn't bother asking why he decided to spell instead of say the last three letters, but he chalked it up to Patton just being Patton.

“Ah, I suppose that isn't understandable. Back when Virgil wasn't still with the- AH!”

Deceit's hand had shaken so hard that the knife slipped and cut his finger.

“Oh, Kiddo.” Patton took a paper towel and wrapped it around his finger. “Are you alright, Dee?”

“N- no, I'm not fine. … I cut myself away from the cutting board, the carrots are fine.”

Patton gave him the disappointed dad look ™.

“I care about you, Dee. Not the vegetables.”

Patton summoned a first aid kit and cleaned up his hand, pressing a small kiss to the band-aid after he applied it. Deceit hoped he wasn't visibly blushing as the gesture filled him with warmth.

“Good thing it wasn't too deep. Why don't you go ahead and sit down, and I'll take care of the rest, hmm?”

Deceit nodded quietly and moved to the dining table, making gentle Small talk with Patton as he cleaned up and finished making dinner.

“Ah, my dearest Padre! Is that Virgil Pot Pie I smell?”

“PRINCEY, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!”


	2. Twice makes a coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bitterness jumps out a little in this one. Oops.

The second time was an accident, as well.

Despite living in Florida, a wretchedly warm state, the subtle change in temperature still affected Deceit greatly.

Much as he tried hiding it, Patton could see how he drew in and shivered slightly. He took his chance while the other three were planning videos with Thomas.

“Damian?” Patton asked, outside of his door. “Come on out to the living room, I've got a surprise.”

Deceit, ever the curious snake, waited until he heard Patton's footsteps retreating and followed after him.

Patton was wearing a blue tank top with his logo on it (He definitely noticed that it was Thomas’ own merchandise that he was wearing, but hey, at least he approved of the product he was endorsing) and grey shorts. And he was kneeling in front of… a fireplace?

“Patton… what isn't going on?”

“Well… I noticed you were cold. And I thought we could make S'mores!”

“In… the fireplace you manifested?”

“Yep yep!”

“........okay.”

Patton squealed and patted the spot next to him.

“Well… This isn't quite nice. What don't the others think about this?”

“Oh, they don't know. They don't like me sitting with them while they write episodes, so I figured this would be a nice time for just the two of us.” 

“Patton… they definitely should be treating you that way. You don't deserve to be treated with as much respect as the rest of them.”

Patton gave him a small smile and then turned back to the snacks on his other side.

“We can worry about that another time. For now, let's make S'mores.”

Deceit frowned, but he let it rest. For now, at least.

“Now, I know it's tempting to pull the marshmallow out of the fire as soon as it looks gooey, but a truly perfect S'more takes patience,” Patton pulled his marshmallow out of the fire to show it darkly toasted, even looking burnt in places.

“That one doesn't look burnt.”

“That's the thing. It's not,” he placed a Reese's cup on the bottom cracker and made his sandwich while he talked.

“It's crispy on the outside, but once you bite in?” He took a bite to demonstrate and held the remaining half to show him. “Pure gooey goodness. You can also get it to this point really fast by letting it catch fire.”

“Patton! I…. Alright, don't hand me one.”

His marshmallow was coming along splendidly, until Deceit heard a noise in the background and jumped, burning his elbow in the process. 

“Deceit!” Patton summoned a cold wet cloth and wrapped it around his arm. “Kiddo, you have to be more careful!”

Deceit stayed quiet while Patton took care of the burn.

“It'll be uncomfortable for a few days, but it doesn't look like you did any real damage. Just be careful what you do with that arm, okay?”

Patton kissed his elbow and pulled him in for a side hug so they could watch the fire together, Deceit slowly allowing himself to melt into the embrace.

Twice makes a coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Reese's S'mores are SO GOOD. Overwhelmingly sweet, but good.


	3. Third time, no charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet, Roman's a parakeet
> 
> (He isn't in this chapter, it just made the rhyme better)

Deceit worried his lip between his teeth as he paced back and forth across his room. It wasn’t like he was avoiding the other sides! He just… was avoiding the other sides.

Still, though, anywhere else had to be warmer than here.

Deceit really didn't want to see the other sides, though. Well… he wouldn't be against seeing Patton.

Still, though, it was freezing balls in here and he could see his fingers starting to turn blue. He knew it would be warmest in the real world, and Thomas was on… okay terms with Deceit. There was a possibility the other sides would be there with him, but it was better to risk that than to risk freezing.

Deceit sighed and put his gloves back on, then left for the real world, appearing in Patton's normal spot.

“Oh, Damian! Hi!” 

Deceit spun around to see Patton sitting on the counter in the kitchen, helping Thomas make some sort of pasta.

“Oh! P- P- Patton. How n- not nice to ssee you.” The S's got drawn out as he shivered.

Patton frowned and ran over to Deceit. 

“Kiddo, you're as cold as ice! Let's go warm you up over on the couch, come on.” 

Patton took his hands and led him to the couch, pulling the nearest blanket on top of him.

“Thomas, can you bring the comforter out here?”

He nodded and hurried to his bedroom.

“Just you get comfy, Dee. I'm gonna finish up this pasta and make you some hot cocoa, okay?”

Patton kissed his forehead and gave him a short hug. 

“I'll be right back, Kiddo.” 

While Deceit was blanketed by Thomas (and by that, I mean he was both given a blanket and laid on -sidenote to the sidenote, Thomas has very confusing feelings about the whole thing) and he waited on Patton, there was one thing going through his mind.

Three makes a pattern.


	4. Four turns to conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the most underappreciated side, (and my personal favorite) Patton!! Thomas' greatest gift to humanity by far. I tried to write some Patton fluff to celebrate, but it wasn't quite time just yet. Next chapter, guys, just you wait.

It had been around a week since the last time he'd seen Patton. Since he'd seen anyone, actually.

He chipped in his two cents now and again from his room, but other than some sarcasm, he wasn't much needed at the moment. Patton was concerned, of course. He really was the sweetest. But he was easily sent away, respecting Deceit's wish to be alone.

He was planning. It didn't take long for Deceit to realize that Patton was most affectionate when others were in pain. Fatherly nature, he supposed. The gentle hugs and light kisses he received were more than he remembered getting in years. He was more than just touch-starved, he was ravenous. But Deceit knew how to help that.

He stood up quickly, ignoring the light dizziness, and went to his closet. He put on his floor length cape, the one he hadn't worn in years. Deceit was one of the shortest sides, it was perfectly believable that he'd trip over such a long garment. He'd spent two days puzzling out what would be the most well received excuse, of course.

He pulled on his gloves and walked to the door. He was ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton looked over the tray on the counter, making sure it was perfect.

He'd noticed how Deceit had isolated himself lately and turned to his favorite pastime to try and remedy that. He made Deceit a platter with three batches of every kind of cookie he could think of. (Probably Overkill, but he didn't know what Deceit likes and he's worried, so sue him.) He was just about to head upstairs when he heard an exaggerated “woah!” from the staircase.

Patton ran out just in time to see Deceit falling, and catch him before he landed, setting him down on his feet and squeezing his shoulders for a moment before letting go.

“Ah! Sorry, Patton, I-”

“Save it, Deceit. We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Doctor Strange would say, "We're in the Endgame, now."


	5. Five makes it personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a pretty anticlimactic end, especially since I kept y'all waiting so long. I realized that I wanted to connect this to my main Deceit fic, Accepting the Liar, so I had to wait until that one was finished before I finished this one. I'll be going back and changing his name and tweaking a few other things to better fit the main story in earlier chapters. Thank y'all so much for reading!

“I, uh… I do know what you mean, Patton.”

“Damian… I know what you’re doing. And it’s not healthy.”

“Patton, I-”

“I know what you’re doing, because I did the exact same thing.”

“...What?”

“Back before… before I realized it was okay to feel… well, let’s just say I’m not as forgetful as I lead everyone to believe.”

He noticed Patton wringing his hands, remembering how often he’d overhear the other sides chastising him for not putting on oven mitts.

“Patton…”

“BUT it did teach me that there’s a surefire way to get affection that doesn’t involve hurting myself.”

“And… what is that?”

Dee asked nervously. Patton gave him a warm smile and took his hand.

“You just have to ask. ...I know this is a lot for you. And you aren’t used to any of this. But… I’m here for you. The other’s are, too, you just need to let us in. ...It’s okay to be vulnerable Dee.”

“Patton, I… I don’t… thank you.”

“Of course, Kiddo. Now, how about we go cuddle on the couch and have a Disney marathon?”

“That sounds awful.”


	6. Six turns it into an unnecessary epilogue for the sake of fluff

"Hey, what are we watching?"

 

"Virgil, get off of the arm of the chair and sit with us. We're watching Beauty and the Beast."

 

" **Did someone say Prince?!** "

 

Virgil fell off of the arm of the chair and tumbled into Deceit, playing it off like a cool dude(TM) and curling up around Dee like that was his original intention.

 

"No, clearly no one said Prince, Roman. Again, I suggest you have your hearing checked. Now, if you'll pardon me, you're in my way of getting to the couch."

 

Roman stuck his tongue out at Logan and flopped dramatically onto Virgil, allowing Logan to pass through and sit to Patton's side, leaning against him and intertwining their fingers, Remy appeared momentarily after with Rage and Envy, moving the table so they could lay on the floor and still have a clear view.

 

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to learn to ask for attention. 

 

A side could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Me ignoring my actual ongoing story to vent my personal issues through Deceit? Much more likely than you think


End file.
